fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Cruise
Sea Cruise is episode five of first season of Full House. It was first broadcast on October 16, 1987. Plot In the living room, Jesse is working on a new song, and Joey wants him to see something "really extraordinary". That "really extraordinary" something is Michelle being able to walk, as Danny videotapes the whole thing (eliciting cheers and applause from the studio audience). Jesse tells Danny that Michelle has been walking for three days and he has not stopped taping her since. Jesse himself will feel sorry for her once she starts potty-training. Then, the girls come downstairs in their Honeybee outfits, with D.J. officially "retiring"—not only as Queen Bee but from the Honeybees as a whole. In true fashion, she passes the "crown"—in this case, antennae—on to Stephanie (see Quotes). While the girls are out visiting their grandmother, the guys decide to go out for a day of all-male bonding, fishing on a yacht. It turns out that the captain of the yacht is a woman named Caroline (the granddaughter of their original Captain Jack), and there is also an all-woman band on board the yacht, led by Jesse's former girlfriend Roxanne. Jesse is still angry because Roxanne's band, which Jesse put together for her, has made it big while Jesse and the Rippers are still playing dives, and Danny feels uncomfortable around Caroline because he is scared that he is becoming attracted to her at a time that he thinks is too soon after Pam's death to become attracted to another woman. The next day, the guys realize that their "dates" did not turn out the way they wanted. It eventually turns into a fight that involves all three of them, as Joey wants to see Danny and Jesse in the kitchen pronto. While they had nice times with the ladies, none of them are ready to commit to actual dates yet. This leads Joey to have a pep talk with both of them in the kitchen (complete with inspirational music, see Quotes). They then hug each other (as the music stops and the audience applauds). Danny decides that he and Caroline should just be friends, and Jesse admits to Roxanne that he was insanely jealous of her. Roxanne tells Jesse his time will come soon, and Jesse says someday that'll happen; however, as of right now, he's freewheeling, riding on the wind, and living on the edge. Just as Jesse finishes speaking, the girls come home, and Stephanie asks him to help get her "stingers" off (as Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears), and he does so. He then clarifies to Roxanne that he is living on the edge—of cuteness—and gives Stephanie a hug (as the audience applauds and Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear). Cast :John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis :Bob Saget as Danny Tanner :Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone :Candace Cameron Bure as D.J. Tanner :Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner Guest starring :Michelle Nicastro as Roxanna :Dorothy Parke as Caroline :Nancy Mulford as Yvonne :Michele Laybourn as Vega Co-Starring :Ashley Olsen & Mary-Kate Olsen as Michelle Tanner Quotes girls come downstairs to the living room wearing their Honeybee outfits, and Danny videotapes them. D.J.: Is grandma here? Danny: Not yet. Oh, look how cute you two look! Jesse: Cute. Just what we need. More cute. Stephanie: Grandma better get here soon. We're very 'bizzzzzy' with Honeybee 'bizzzzzness'. Danny: Joey, keep taping the camera to him. Girls, on the steps. I wanna ask you something. D.J., so how does it feel to be retiring as Queen Bee? D.J.: Great. I'm way too old for this outfit. It's time to pass my antenna onto the bees of the future. in true fashion, she turns the antenna over to her little sis, as their dad puts his imaginary microphone in front of Stephanie. Stephanie: I bee so happy. Danny: Girls, do the secret Honeybee hello. D.J.: Okay, but I cannot allow this on tape. stops taping. Girls: their backs against each other Bizzzzzip, bizzzzzip, bizzzzzah! Stephanie: horn sounds That's Grandma. We gotta buzzzzz off. Danny: Okay, come here, Michelle. Here's the baby's bag. And, oh yeah, here's the baby her to D.J.. ---- takes the guys into the kitchen for a talk over their failed dates. Jesse: Joey, what is your problem?! Joey: closing the door so the girls don't (over) hear You guys are crazy! Danny You had a nice time with Caroline, Jesse you had a nice time with Roxanna. What's the story here? Danny: Caroline and I are none of your business. Jesse: Right, neither are Roxanna and I. Thanks, Joey. Joey: Jesse, your attitude wouldn't have anything to do with her success? Jesse: No. I don't know. All right, I do know. I mean, I put her band together, me! I put the band together, she's a big star! I put my band together, we're playing dives! I promised myself, by the time I was 24, I'm gonna have a record deal! I'm 24 and a half. When's it gonna be my turn? Joey: Hey, I know how that feels. It's like when I see ALF, I go nuts. I'm doing my stand-up in little nightclubs and a carpet sample has a series. But, you know, if we hang in there… we're gonna make it. Danny, why are you so upset with Caroline? Danny: Because she wanted to make me dinner. Joey: The real problem is you like her. Danny: Okay, I do like her. And it scares me. Ever since Pam… Everything is just so hard, so confusing. Joey: both I know how tough this has been on you. That's how life is. It's a struggle. What helps you get you through the tough times are the people by your side. So when people like Roxanna and Caroline come along, Jesse why push them away because you're frustrated with your career… Danny and because you're not ready to date yet? both You're throwing away what could be great friendships. Jesse: Is this the same guy who spends hours perfecting underarm noises? ... Where's this coming from? Joey: From my heart. ... I did have some help with the words. It's what Scooby-Doo told Scrappy-Doo last Saturday morning. Danny: Thanks, Joey him. puts his hand out to Jesse. Jesse: Come here, you big goof him by the back of the neck to hug him. ---- the living room... Jesse: ...Roxanna, I guess what I'm trying to say is… maybe I was acting a little bit... What's the word I'm looking for? Insanely jealous (of her career success). Roxanne: Jesse, your time's gonna come. You're too good. Jesse: You know I can't go with you. Roxanne: I know. I just want us to be together. Jesse: Well, maybe someday we will be. But in the meantime… you've gotta realize a guy like me… I gotta be freewheeling. I gotta be riding on the wind. I gotta be living on the edge. sisters come home, still wearing their Honeybee uniforms. D.J.: Hi, Uncle Jesse. Stephanie: Will you help me off with my stinger? Jesse: Sure, kid. Roxanne Well… I'm living on the edge of cuteness. all smile. Trivia *The title of this episode is the name of a 1959 top-20 hit song. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes